


thank u, next

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus has his pink book that he makes pages for all his exes.





	thank u, next

Cyrus woke up and started his daily routine. Since today is Wednesday, he dressed in a pink button up shirt, pink jeans, and to spice things up he put on salmon shoes. He spent more time today staring at himself in the mirror because he knew he was that bitch that people wanted to be and wanted to date. He has had his fair share of romance, but none of them seemed to work. Nothing too bad happened, well with the exception of one. Things don’t always happen as they planned, but they are still on good terms. He finished his mirror time and started heading to school. 

Before he could open the door, he got a glimpse of his pink book on his desk that he was working on last night. He checked the time and noticed that he had well enough time until he had to be at school. He grabbed the book and laid back down on his bed and opened the book to a blank page. He chooses a blue pen for this entry. He writes random words and phrases around the edges, saving enough room for a picture. Some of the things he wrote were how he felt: Cute but boring. Total heartthrob. Dimples 4 days. Voice of an angel. First.

He reached into his bedside table and grabbed the picture of Jonah Beck. He applied the glue and pressed it onto the page. That picture was given to him on their one-month anniversary and Cyrus loves it so much because his dimples were extra adorable in that picture. He turned the page to write a letter on the back of the entry like he does with everyone he puts in the book. 

_Jonah, you taught me love. You were my first crush and you made me realize that I was gay. I always felt different, but it wasn’t until I met you that I knew what the difference was. Joining the Space Otters and helping you train made my heart flutter faster by the day. Whenever you would sing a song for Andi, I would imagine you were singing to me, even though at the time I figured it would never happen. When I heard about your panic attack at my birthday, I thought I could never tell you my feelings since I was worried that you would have another panic attack, a much worse one. After witnessing your girl trouble, I had thoughts that there has to be a reason why you can’t keep a girlfriend for too long. We all assumed it was communication issues, and we were right. You couldn’t communicate to them that you were gay. That night you texted me to come over to your place was the start of something new. We came out to each other and started trying a relationship. It was a rocky start, but a rockier journey. We, I mean you, still had communication issues. You would rather text than talk and would forget to tell me important information. When we broke up after two months, I wasn’t hurt or upset. If anything, I was grateful that you had the guts to end things. I learned that first crushes don’t always end happily, but I’m not upset because it happened on good terms. You taught me what love felt like and I thank you for that._

Cyrus finished up Jonah’s page and placed the book in his bag as he finally decided to leave for school. He got into his mom’s car and flipped through the already written pages. Not that many people made it into his book: Gus, Walker, Marty, and now Jonah. He marked a blank page to save for latter. 

Upon arriving to Jefferson High, Cyrus followed the routine activities. Show up looking fabulous, summon Buffy and Andi so the three of them can walk down the halls together in a straight line, and have others pray to them. Even though he had his two best friends, nothing felt better than having a boyfriend, but love never was in his favor. Every time he thought he landed the perfect boy, things happen.

During lunch, Cyrus decided to skip and spend the time in the study room. He pulled out the book and turned to the marked page. He also pulled out a picture of TJ in his basketball uniform. He made sure he was extra careful when gluing it onto the page. He has the biggest smile on his face when writing in the green pen. There weren’t enough words in any language to describe his feeling or TJ and how TJ is, nor was there enough page space. He was happy with what he did write: Oblivious, My Muffin, Swing the same way, HUUUGE, BDE. He went to the other side for his letter.

_TJ, you taught me patience. I started out not wanting to like you because of what Buffy told me about you, but when the muffin situation happened, I saw something that Buffy didn’t. After seeing more of you, I noticed you needed some sort of help. We spent so much time together working on your stuff, and as a result you later helped me through my list. When we first started hanging out, I thought we were just friends being friends, but feelings change and I started crushing on you, hard. I tried showing my affection but you were so oblivious. I could say the same thing for myself since I couldn’t see that you had complete heart eyes when we were together. We were acting like boyfriends even before we were official. The best thing about our relationship was the timeline and the buildup. We spent so much time trying to get to that point that I gained patience and loved that we weren’t like others and actually took our time. You were many of my firsts: first boyfriend that cared about me, first boy I kissed, and first time. You were the best guy that I’ve ever had and I thank you._

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. He packed up and made his way to AP Chemistry. He often hated being in the advanced track because he always had to take classes a grade level above him. Next year when he’ll finally be a senior, he’ll have to take college level classes. It was a pain being ahead because all his friends were on their grade level track so he hardly ever had any classes with them. It sucks but he so glad that cell phones exist so they can text each other. However, he was in such a mood that he didn’t bother replying to Andi and Buffy.

Instead of learning more about the periodic table, he continued in his book. He made sure to clear off any chemicals that were around before he opened the book to the final page that he was going to fill out for the day. He selected his red pen for this entry and wrote down the final name.

Making Reed’s page was the most challenging one. He tried not to get to worked up but started to shed a tear while gluing his picture. Some of the words surrounding it didn’t help much: Bang bang, wrong path, high life, and death to melons. He stopped getting emotional as he flips the page over to write the letter.

_Reed, you taught me pain. I should’ve known you were trouble the moment I first saw you. You came to ride dirt bike completely stoned out of your mind. To top it off, you brought a gun to shoot up some watermelons. I had to leave and figured we would never be friends, but boy was I wrong. Sophomore year I actually gave you a chance because I needed something to distract the horrible breakup TJ and I had. I wasn’t thinking straight, but then again when am I ever doing anything straight. The majority of the time we were together you were high or invited Lester over, with both choices being wrong. I should’ve saw the signs that you were cheating on me with Lester. I never felt so hurt before and thought love was all gone. But because of you I learned from the pain and improved my choice in guys. I learned to trust my instincts and date guys who aren’t complete assholes. Thank you._

Cyrus finished the page and slammed the book shut. He didn’t even notice that class had ended and everyone is starting to leave the school. He finally replied to the girls to meet him by the flagpole in a few minutes. He looked down at his pink book that he cleverly titled “thank u, next”.


End file.
